Rédaction www
http://fr.em-fsa.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_EM#Table_des_mati.C3.A8res table des matières Fichier:Rédaction_web.png 'Bases d'une bonne rédaction' 'Connaître son public cible' Afin de proposer un contenu riche, dynamique et intéressant pour les utilisateurs, il est primordial de connaître son public cible et d’identifier ses caractéristiques principales en se posant les questions suivantes : qui est-il, d’où vient-il, que cherche t-il et comment interagit-il avec le contenu? Personnaliser le contenu à chaque utilisateur Les gens ont des centres d’intérêts, des styles de vie, des projets, des ambitions qui divergent d'une personne à une autre. Il faut reconnaître ces différences et les relier avec un contenu approprié en utilisant un certain style de présentation et des sources de motivation particulières. Cela permettra d’assurer un meilleur taux de réponse de la part de l’utilisateur qui se sentira alors personnellement interpelé par le contenu. De plus, Hao-erl Yang établi dans une de ses études, le lien entre la qualité du service offert et la qualité de l’information présentée, sur la satisfaction du cyberconsommateur et donc, sur son niveau de fidélité envers le site. La qualité de l’information est déterminée par le niveau de divertissement que confèrent les renseignements communiqués ainsi que par leur niveau informatif. Il ressort que l’expérience du cyberconsommateur est positive et satisfaisante lorsque l’information présentée est exacte, actuelle et complète. L’information sélectionnée pour la rédaction d’un site web n’est en conséquence pas à négliger puisqu’elle aura des répercussions non seulement sur la satisfaction du client, mais également sur sa fidélité envers le site et donc l’entreprise. Pour continuer, il est primordial de comprendre le comportement du lecteur en ligne, afin de le séduire et le fidéliser au site. 'Créer des personnages virtuels' thumb|left Les personnages virtuels, ont des caractéristiques, des besoins, et des intérêts qui sont en fait inspirés du public ciblé par le site d'une entreprise. Ils permettent de rédiger plus facilement un contenu personnalisé considérant toutes les spécificités de leurs clients actuels et potentiels. Un personnage virtuel est donc créé pour permettre de bien schématiser les caractéristiques des différents segments de consommateurs et pour orienter la rédaction du site web vers ces segments qui sont préalablement identifiés. 'Mise en page et lisibilité' Les utilisateurs d’une page web ont souvent tendance à balayer une page web plutôt que de lire la totalité du contenu. Effectivement, ils passent que très peu de temps à analyser et à lire la teneur d'une page Web. Une bonne page web devrait donc contenir : *des titres et sous-titres clairs et concis *des listes numériques *de petits paragraphes *des éléments soulignés et en italiques *des liens descriptifs De plus, le site idéal doit être interatif, présenter des couleurs vives, être simple et avoir une mise en page professionnelle. Le contenu visuel et écrit doit être pertinent et son design accrocheur. Enfin, il est conseillé de placer une phrase-clé dès les premières lignes du texte et des différentes sections. En ce qui concerne la lisibilité, d'après l'étude de Jacok Nielson dans son ouvrage "How Users Read on the Web", 79% des internautes ne lisent pas mot à mot sur Internet. En réalité, ils scannent la page à la recherche de mots et de phrases leur semblant importantes. Il existe une différence prononcée entre écrire sur papier et écrire sur le web. En effet, Jacok Nielson témoigne que la lecture à l'écran est 25% plus lente que la lecture sur papier. De plus, si l'on considère qu'aujourd'hui, les gens accèdent souvent à Internet de par leur téléphones mobiles, il est important de mentionner qu’il est 108% plus difficile de comprendre l’information lorsqu’elle est lue sur un écran de mobile que sur un écran d’ordinateur. Il est donc nécessaire d'augmenter la concision ainsi que la mise en relief des points importants des divers textes en ligne. Il faut aussi faire de bons choix en ce qui concerne la typographie et la hiérarchisation des contenus. D'un autre côté, il est important de s'assurer de capter l'attention du visiteur, car ce dernier change de site très vite s'il ne trouve pas rapidement les informations qu'il recherche. Il faut donc tout faire pour s'adapter à ces besoins. 'Communiquer efficacement le message' thumb Pour assurer une communication efficace et réussie d’un message, le destinataire de ce message doit non seulement le recevoir, mais doit également le comprendre. Pour ce faire, le contenu doit être clair, concis, compréhensible, bien rédigé et bien structuré. Les types de messages Les messages peuvent être divisés en deux catégories : long et court. *'Les messages longs' : ils permettent d’établir une relation avec le lecteur. À noter que le lecteur est porté à lire en diagonale le contenu du message, particulièrement s’il est très long. Exemples : les communiqués, les articles, les courriels, les blogs. *'Les messages courts' : les mots utilisés pour communiquer le message au lecteur, l’encourager à lire davantage et/ou le pousser à l’action, doivent être choisis avec soin. Exemples : l’appel à l’action, les titres et sous-titres, la publicité au clic. 'Langage' Il est important de conserver un langage simple et structuré dans la rédaction d’une page web. Les éléments suivant sont à considérer dans la rédaction : *Utiliser un ton en lien avec la marque ou le produit *Opter pour des phrases affirmatives est un bon moyen de faciliter la compréhension du lecteur *Limiter l’utilisation de « buzz words » qui pourraient ne pas être compris par les utilisateurs de votre page web *Mettre en évidence les caractéristiques gagnantes et les bénéfices de son produit ou de sa marque afin que l’utilisateur passe à l’action et achète le produit Enfin, il ne doit avoir aucune faute d'orthographe dans les textes publiés, car cela réduit de beaucoup la crédibilité du site internet donné. 'Logique' La structure d’une page doit être rédigée de façon logique et ordonnée, tout comme pour un article de journal. On doit retrouver les informations les plus importantes en haut de la page et les détails les moins importants en bas de page. L'utilisation des graphiques est considérée comme très efficace. 'Le Html' Rédiger en ligne nécessite une mise en forme du texte afin de le rendre plus attrayant, mais aussi plus percutant en le découpant. Ce procédé permet au lecteur de balayer rapidement la page et de lire les parties qui l’intéressent davantage. C’est ici qu’entre en jeu le langage HTML : thumb|left|334px 'Optimisation des moteurs de recherches (SEO)' thumb Le moteur de recherche doit pouvoir facilement repérer les produits et les services offerts par votre entreprise. Une communication optimisée pour le moteur de recherche amènera plus de visiteurs sur le site web. Il est donc vrai de dire qu’en e-marketing, l’utilisation de phrases clés est garante de succès. L’importance des phrases clés thumb|left Une phrase clé correspond à un ensemble de mots utilisés pour rechercher un sujet dans un moteur particulier. Il est pertinent de connaître les mots clés qui vous identifient sur Internet. Quelles phrases/mots votre public cible utilise pour vous rechercher? Une fois ces phrases clés notées, il est possible de les intégrer au contenu afin de signaler aux moteurs de recherche que le contenu de votre site web est pertinent pour l’utilisateur. Typiquement, chaque page web est optimisée pour trois phrases clés, mais il est possible d’inclure jusqu’à cinq phrases clés par page. Par la suite, la mise à jour de Google portant le nom de code "Panda" a changé le monde de la rédaction de contenu sur le Web. Afin de survivre à Pandra, il y a trois astuces de rédaction à appliquer. #Il ne faut pas tenter pas de piéger les moteurs de recherche en utilisant des techniques dont l'éthique est douteuse. #Il est recommandé de privilégier la qualité plutôt que la quantité. #Il est préférable que les publications de contenu soient originales plutôt que de copier ou d'adapter celui de des compétiteurs. thumb Page URL''' : La principale phrase clé de la page devrait être utilisée dans l’adresse URL de la page. La majorité du temps, l’URL est généré à partir de la page titre. Page titre : Elle apparaît en haut la page du moteur utilisé et devrait décrire le principal thème de la page. Description meta : Il s’agit d’un petit paragraphe qui décrit le contenu de la page. Mots clés meta : Ils correspondent à une liste de mots et de phrases qui sont importants sur la page web. Titres et sous-titres : Les « spiders » accordent plus d’importance aux titres et sous-titres. Il est donc important d’utiliser des mots et des phrases clés dans ces titres. Avoir une bonne hiérarchie dans les titres est important puisque les « spiders » les utilisent pour naviguer sur la page web. '''Longueur optimale d’une page pour l'utilisation des phrases clés Le nombre d’utilisation des phrases clés dépend de la longueur de la page créée. L’utilisateur ne devrait pas avoir à faire défiler longtemps le contenu pour parvenir à la fin d’une page. Si une page est exceptionnellement longue, on suggère d’ajouter de nouvelles pages afin d’optimiser le thème abordé dans chacune des pages. Liens vers les pages optimisées Le texte utilisé pour faire le lien entre deux pages est considérablement important pour les « spiders » des moteurs de recherche. Il est donc important de s’assurer que les phrases clés soient utilisées pour faire le lien vers les pages optimisées (ce détail est souvent laissé de côté). Les images Les images représentent plus de 50% de la taille totale d’une page web. Voici 4 optimisations proposées: *Enlever l’excédent d’information concernant l’image. (métadonnées , dates, couleurs riches) *Réduire la résolution pour égaler celle de l’écran de l’utilisateur standard. *Compression de l’image pour minimiser sa taille. *Afficher les images uniquement lorsqu’elles sont affichées à l’écran lors du défilement. En optimisant les images de votre site web, vous réduirez la bande passante et le temps de chargement de votre page ce qui améliora votre relation avec l’utilisateur et avec les moteurs de recherche . De plus, ces optimisations vous feront épargner de l’argent puisque votre bande passante sera moins élevée. Produire un bon contenu tout en optimisant son référencement Pour ce faire, il faut mettre en place une stratégie éditoriale et un calendrier et bien choisir ses mots-clés. La rédaction du contenu doit contenir un angle d’attaque, un message essentiel, une bonne structure de page, un plan de l’article efficace, etc. Il faut aussi garder en tête l'importance d’écrire le texte afin de séduire et retenir l’internaute sur le site. Par la suite, il est primordial de s’appuyer sur la popularité des mots clés dans les engins de recherche ainsi que sur la pertinence par rapport aux lignes d’affaires de l’entreprise. Il est question optimisation de chacun des mots clés, c'est-à-dire, d’ajuster la fréquence auxquelle ils seront employés sur le site. Enfin, il ne faut pas forcer le texte en fonction des mots clés, car les engins de recherche sont capable de reconnaître ces démarches et de pénaliser l’entreprise au niveau des résultats de recherche. 'Outils pratique pour faciliter la rédaction' La formule « Simple Measure of Gobbledygook » peut-être utilisée pour mesurer le niveau de compréhension de lecture d’un sujet que vous avez écrit. Un calculateur SMOG ainsi que les instructions pour son utilisation se trouvent à l’adresse suivante :www.harrymclaughin.com/SMOG.htm. Une autre alternative est l’utilisation de l’application Java (www.flesh.sourceforge.net) qui permet de mesurer le niveau de compréhension de lecture d’un document. Pour un dictionnaire classique ou un dictionnaire des synonymes en ligne, vous pouvez visiterwww.dictionary.reference.com etwww.thesaurus.com. Il existe aussi un dictionnaire des synonymes visuel (disponible auwww.visualthesaurus.com) qui présente de façon interactive, les mots en lien avec le mot-clé recherché. Lorsqu’il est question de faire une recherche par mots-clés, il y a plusieurs sites d’outils pertinents. En voici quelques exemples : *SEO Book :http://tools.seobook.com/firefox/seo-for-firefox.html *SeoBuzzy - The Best Seo Blog :http://www.seobuzzy.com/ *Adwords :http://adwords.google.com/select/login *Trellion’s Keyword Discovery Tool :www.keyworddiscovery.com *Hitwise Keyword Intelligence : www.keywordintelligence.com *SEO Chat’s Keyword Suggestions for Google : www.seochat.com/seo-tools/keyword-suggestions-google ''Plagiat Le document "Intégrité dans la rédaction : éviter le plagiat" présente sommairement les formes de plagiat qui existent et donne des conseils pour l'éviter. Il donne aussi des indications sur les différentes façons d'utiliser des sources d'information et les responsabilités individuelles concernant leur utilisation.'' 'Wishbox' Le concept Wishbox a été trouvé sur le site springwise.com (site qui répertorie les nouvelles idées et réalisations par industrie). Wishbox est un outil qui permet aux visiteurs d’un site de suggérer des améliorations aux développeurs de manière simplifiée. De ce fait, la rédaction de contenu peut être stimulée par les bonnes idées qui en ressortent. 'E-commerce' Le E-commerce est en constante évolution. En effet, les ventes en ligne connaissent un taux de croissance de plus en plus élevé chaque année. Ainsi, il est important, lors de la conception d'un site Internet, de prévoir une section pour le e-commerce. En ce qui concerne l'efficacité des ventes en ligne, Jakob Nielsen (référence par excellence dans le domaine de l’utilisabilité des sites Web) explique que: *L'absence de réponses aux questions des utilisateurs ou l’impossibilité de mettre un produit dans le panier d’achat expliqueraient 17% des catastrophes de ventes. *Les consommateurs qui ont une expérience positive sur un site Web sont trois fois plus enclins à acheter le produit de cette entreprise que si leur expérience est mauvaise ou neutre. 'Articles pertinents' Connaître son public cible Longitudinal study of digital marketing strategies targeting Millenials. '-Maya B.P. (article scientifique) 'Conseils sur le copywriting en ligne listés d'une façon originales : de A à Z. - '''Luc Spinner (autres sources) '''Rédaction web et brand content: Tout est dans l’ADN! - Mélissa Lemaire (autres sources) Personnaliser le contenu à chaque utilisateur Writing for Mobile Blog Readers '''- Catherine Bernier (Données) 'Assessing the effects of e-quality and e-satisfaction on website loyalty '- Mariane Jobin (Article scientifique) 'Bien rédiger pour le web -' Guy Bernard Bisseleu Fomo (Autres sources) '''Créer des personnages virtuels? ''Building a Data-Backed Persona ''- David Michaud (autres sources) Mise en page et lisibilité Lisibilité des pages sur le web '- Oriane Aurélie Gbadoe (Données) 'Il est plus difficile de lire à l'écran - Jonathan Laliberté (Données) Ecrire comme un Pro - 'Maxime Bérubé (Article scientifique) 'Atelier bien écrire pour le Web, Mise en écran et typographie -''' Bianca Auclair (Article scientifique) 'Rédaction Web pour le mobile '- Julie St-Pierre (données) '''Le site des spécialistes de l'information en ligne Michael Bisson (autres sources) Stats showing conversion rate improvements from professionally written product descriptions?-? ' 'Writing for the Web Versus Writing for Print: Are They Really So Different? '''- Sabrina Bouchard (Article scientifique) '''L’importance des phrases clés SEO Copywriting By Numbers: Critical Statistics for Inbound Marketing - Christian Robert (Données) ''Ecrire pour le Web: Stratégies de transformation du contenu et de mise en forme matérielle d'un texte - ''Arielle Rasamison (Article scientifique) '''How to write for Google’s Panda update Jean-François René (autres sources) '''10 commandements de la rédaction efficace sur le Web - '''Donald Beaudry (Autres sources) '''Communiquer efficacement le message Concise, Scannable, and Objective: How to write for the Web - '''Papa Birahim GUEYE (Article scientifique) '''Optimisation pour les moteurs de recherche (SEO) Optimisation d'images - Vincent Douville (Données) Bien rédiger pour le Web 'Audrey Garon (Article scientifique) 'How to Write SEO-Friendly Copy Marc-André Ladouceur (autres sources) Le plagiat Qui l'a dit? Intégrité dans la rédaction : éviter le plagiat Eone Bathaa (autres sources) Secrets of Copywriting Articles Online Myriam Simard (autres sources) Wishbox Online tool enables faster, more concise website feedback - '''Clément Rovère (autres sources) ''E-commerce'' '''"En 2016, trois quarts des internautes français achèteront en ligne" - Christine Rivest (Données)